


Wings

by The_RENAGADE



Series: AU stuff (AHiT) [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Bow is a normal person, Dragon Snatcher, Drider MJ, Fantasy AU, Griffin Hat Kid, HK smol, Hippogriff Conductor, IDK WTF Grooves is supposed to be help, Snatcher is a tol boi, Sphynx CC, Tags May Change, Unicorn Mu, aka human, dead mom, he big, lotsa blood in the first chapter srry, so's the Mafia, tagging is fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RENAGADE/pseuds/The_RENAGADE
Summary: The Griffin, Hat Kid, must find her way home after a threat to her forest home separates her from her caretaker, the Dragon, Snatcher, before time runs out. Along the way, she befriends a group of odd beings, but none as odd as the human girl named Bow.





	Wings

Snatcher hissed, the cuts on his leg were stinging badly, and he knew that blood was oozing out of them. If he didn't do something about them soon, they would kill him.

That was not the way he wanted to go.

He paused, and inspected his wounds, feeling relief that the edges hadn't turned black. He should have expected that she'd try and kill him that way. Oh well, he's still alive. For now.

Making his way back to his den was agony. The poisoned scratches were really hurting, especially when he placed his weight on his bad leg. Flying wasn't an option, the canopy was too dense. He sighed, his breath smelling of smoke, when he heard something.

It sounded like a dying beast.

He gritted his teeth, and walked towards the sound. Something was dying in his forest and he was determined to find out what it was. 

After a few minutes of walking, he reached the place where he heard the sound. The smell of blood was strong here, and he could see bloody leaves and feathers everywhere.

Inspecting the area, he found the beast that had made the sound. It was a female Griffin, her throat ripped out so viciously, her head had nearly come off. He poked the corpse, and found claw marks on her chest.

Snatcher growled softly, and he stood up, not noticing what the Griffin was laying near. Not until he heard a crackling sound. 

He looked back down and moved the bloodied leaves out of the way, and he saw a single, pale white egg. Cracks already webbed its smooth surface, and it rocked violently.

Snatcher gently placed his claws on top of it, and it shattered into a thousand pieces. Curled up in the middle of the shards was a baby Griffin, and Snatcher felt a chill go down his spine.

_She would never survive being out here, all alone. Her mother, if that Griffin is actually her mother, is dead. Why me?_

He picked up the Griffin, gently, prompting surprised squeaks out of her, and limped in the direction of his den. After a few excruciating minutes, he reached the den, and set her down, so he could get to work curing his poisoned scratches.

He ignored her chirping, and found what he needed, applying it to his wounds. Once that was done, he turned to the Griffin, and tapped his talons thoughtfully. How was he going to raise the Griffin pup? She was so much smaller than he was, and he'd never raised children before.

His gaze turned to his scrolls and he hummed. Maybe something in there would help him? He looked back at her, she was still chirping, and he sighed, placing his talons on his temple.  _I need someone to come. NOW._

 _Sure thing, Boss,_ one of his subjects replied, and a small, snakelike figure darted in. The Knucker looked up at his boss, then at the Griffin. "Hey, what's with the Griffin?" they asked, momentarily forgetting about Snatcher's aversion to being asked questions.

Speaking of whom, the Dragon growled, and the Knucker chuckled sheepishly. "I need you to find someone or something that can help me take care of her. Before you ask, no, I will  _not_ keep her. She needs to be with her own kind," Snatcher said, his gaze shifting to the Griffin pup.  The Knucker nodded, not completely convinced that he wasn't just going to keep her, but said nothing.

As the Knucker left, he growled softly.  _I'm not keeping her. I'm only going to make sure she doesn't get eaten by HER_   _or something. Once she's ready, I'll return her to where she belongs._

Snatcher looked at her, she was  _STILL CHIRPING_. He let out a smoky sigh, and he walked over to her, gently picking her up, and cradling her to his chest.

_Why does the thought of letting her go make me feel cold all of a sudden? Why does it make me feel as if.._

_..I don't want her to go?_

 


End file.
